Stay here with me
by loveeealwaysk
Summary: Khan and uhura are married but what is life like for them now will they survive or will the marriage burn in ashes
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any star trek 2009,into darkness i hope you enjoy :-) **

"You are the most selfish person I have ever met why did I ever marry you."uhura yelled

"Selfish i turned my life upside down to be with you I gave up my family for you."khan yelled

"I never asked you to I never wanted you to i know you don't really love me you just need me as a pawn in your sick plan!"she retorted

Khan grabbed her wrist "ifI did not love you you would not be breathing right now and neither would the enterprise crew!"

He let go of her wrist and stormed out of the room

Uhura fell to her knees "God..I'm sorry,kirk I'm sorry,Spock I'm sorry!"she cried

**The next day..**

Uhura woke up and heard the shower running khan must have gotten in late last night. She got up and put on her black robe with the initials N.H khan decided to keep the name john harrison when they got married for personal reasons

Uhura noticed that there were roses on the table next to a beautiful breakfast she cracked a turned around and saw khan shirtless with black trousers on.

"Hello,Nyota..please sit." He moved back the chair for her to sit down

"Thank you,"she said khan sat down the silence was killing both of them

"Khan." Uhura said

"Yes,what is it?"he questioned

" I'm sorry about what i said yesterday you're not selfish, I was angry and sometimes I say things I don't mean."she said

"I know,I to am sorry I love you so much nyota and I did not mean to hurt you emotionally or physically." He said lifting up the sleeve of her robe to expose the ring around her wrist.

"Itsokay I know you didn't mean it khan." She got up from her seat and sat on his lap she traced the outlined of his chest and kissed him he picked her up and placed her on the table. He kissed her neck scented with perfume he untied her robe and kissed her moaned " khan, I love you."

"Beep,beep"khan stopped and let out a sigh and put uhura down from the table

"Khan your a captain i understand ."she sighed and kissed his lips

"Thank you, I love you nyota." He put on his shirt and left out of their quarters.

Uhura took a shower and gotten dressed in her black boots and put on a white dress,last week khan gave her the day off. She went down to balcony A and had lunch with her friends Sarah and Kelly.

"So,uhura how is married life,is the captain good as I've heard." Sarah said

"Its great you know there are those momments when we disagree but we love each other."uhura said

"And..the sex Kelly said

Uhura giggled " i do not kiss and tell"

"Well,according to nurse Melanie hes the best lover in the world."Kelly smiled

"Melanie..who's that?" Uhura said she suddenly was beeped. By her husband khan

She rushed away quickly to her quarters she said nyota Harrison and opened the was standing there smiling. "Hi beautiful I was wondering if we can pick up where we left off?" He suggested

Uhura walked passed him placing her purse on the table he could tell something wasn't right.

"Nyota what's wrong?"he asked

"Who the hell is melanie that's what's wrong." She said anger pooled in her eyes at the thought of him touching another woman.


	2. My husband

Melanie.? " he asked

"Khan please do not pretend with me right now."she said with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Nyota I honestly don't know who your talking about" he said wrinkling his face

"Khan she works for you a nurse in sick bay,...is that it weve been fighting so much lately u had find someone willing to do anything for her captain." Uhura tears ran down her face "khan tell me is she your whore or one of them?"

"NYOTA THAT IS ENOUGH!" Khan yelled

Uhura sank to the floor "why didI let you in khan,you promised you would never hurt me why are you doing this to me."uhura broke down in front of Khan he had never seen her really cry he knew she was hurting.

" I am so sorry nyota but I did not sleep with that woman." tears streamed down his face his blue eyes soft and sincere he held her and she cried in his shoulder "I love you nyota." I love you to khan"

"Khan?"uhura asked after 2 hours of khan holding her on their bedroom floor

"Yes,my love?"he responded

"I want you to promise me something."

"Yes what is it ?"

"When we kiss, hug,make love,or spend time together,make sure you treat it as if it was our last time together."

"NyotaI already do." He kissed her with passion and moved his hands up and down the side of her body moving to kiss her neck.

He carried her to the bedroom. Removing his shirt he laid beside her "nyota?"

She smiled yes" I want you to give me a beautiful daughter one day i want to be 450 years old with you." He smiled she kissed him and the fell into the sheets entangling in sweat and pleasure for four hours he wasn't a captain a criminal a super human,and she wasn't a starfleet student,a cadet. They were nyota and khan husband and wife

Later…

khan watched uhura as she slept and caressed her face.

uhura blinked smiling

"hi."she whispered

"hello,nyota."he said

" i hope you have slept well because i have an extravagant evening planned for the us."

" oh really she said moving off his chest to sit up

"yes,but i think we're going to have to change our attire."he said lifting up the sheets to expose her clothless body.

"haha..okay!"

After showering khan dressed in a dark blue long sleeve shirt with black trousers and uhura in a dark blue dress with a beaded belt and and beaded sleeves.

"you look amazing!" khan said almost drooling over his wife

"thank you." she said blushing

"well shall we go ?" khan asked

"we shall ."

They walked through several decks holding hands and making small talk until they reached balcony Z

"welcome."khan said opening the balcony door

Uhura gasped " it's beautiful!" khan had recreated their first official date it had rose petals champagne and a band playing in the background the star twinkled brightly in the night sky.

uhura kissed khan on his cheek as he moved the chair for her to sit down.

"thank you, its beautiful khan absolutely breath taking!"

"not as breath taking as the sight im viewing right now."

uhura laughed as his cheesy pick up line.

she stared at the stars khan looked at her eyes as they twinkled.

"Nyota, there is something i must tell you'." khan said with a hint of pain in his eyes

"what is it…khan?uhura said

"Beep,Beep." both khan and uhura sighed

" i have to go it has to be an emergency."khan left the table

Uhura sat there and smiled as he walked got up from the table to return to her quarters she was passing by break room B when she heard khan's voice

"I love you melanie,not her its part of my plan you know that."khan stated

uhura tensed and held back the burning of tears that were about to come down

"bang!" her purse hit the floor she ran back to her quarters not knowing khan saw her purse there on the floor. he picked it up and walked to their quarters.


	3. Acting Captain

Khan entered into the room to find a still uhura staring outside the window .he had never seen her so still so lifeless. uhura turned around to see his face. She wanted to hate him to tell him she hopes he burns in hell but the words would not come out.

"Nyota."khan said

Uhura got up rolling her eyes and going into the bathroom

he placed her purse on the table and tapped the black tinted glass door.

"Nyota,let me in I need to talk to you."

uhura did not move a finger

"Nyota I know you are upset but I am still acting captain of this ship I demand you open this door right now!"khan ordered

Uhura still did not move

suddenly "bang crash bash." Khan broke the door into a million pieces

It was silent

"What do you want khan,you want to talk go ahead talk!"uhura spat out

"Nyota,it wasn't suppose to happen like this."khan said sitting beside her. Uhura moved away from him because shed rather be closer to the glass than to be close to him.

"Happen like what khan I wasn't suppose to find out I wasn't suppose marry you give you all of me!"tears poured down her face starting to puddle in her lap.

" Nyota, I wasn't suppose to fall in love with you!"khan whispered

"Khan I can't take this right now I'm going to bed is that okay acting captain?" she smirked

Uhura slipped off her dress and changed into her night gown.

khan left there quarters and went to balcony z. For the first time in 250 years he fell to his knees crying.

AT 0200 HOURS

"Ring,ring"the phone rang in uhura and khans quarters

"Hello?"uhura answered wiping her eyes

"Hello is this ?"head of security asked

"Yes this is she."she replied

" captain is asleep on balcony z would you like us to bring him to the quarters?"he asked

"No!"uhura said slamming down the phone anger raged in her she wanted him to freeze to death to feel unloved but she couldn't because unlike khan she was true to her vow. So she grabbed her coat and a blanket and went out to balcony z.

She stepped out on the balcony and saw him shivering his face full of dried up tears and he was paler than usual.

Uhura ran over to give him the blanket

"Khan wake up!"she shook him

He woke up looking into her warm eyes

"Come on we gotta go its cold out here!"she said they walked back into their warm quarters where uhura fixed them both a cup of tea while khan took a shower.

khan came out of the shoer with A towel wrapped around his waist

Uhura glanced at his muscles and chest while his wet hair swept in his face. she quickly looked away turn I her attention to the tea. Khan smirked he saw her looking at him he placed a long sleeve shirt on with sweat pants and walked over to the table where uhura and the tea handed him a cup and poured the hot tea.

"Thank you." he said

Uhura sat down not saying a word until suddenly her stomach felt weird and so she raced to the bathroom. She vomited khan followed her worried about her "are you okay?"he asked "I'm fine its probably nothing just a little sickness." she said brushing her teeth.

"Nyota I don't know when the approiate time to talk is."khan said standing in the second bathrooms door way watching her.

uhura sighed turning towards him.

"Okay let's talk."she said trying to calm herself. She sat up on the countertop

"When I surrender to your crew I was only doing it for the sake of my crew,my family then you came along and I think I fell for you before you fell for me." "The night that you let your walls down and we made love on the enterprise I knew I loved you and so my plan to be heartless to kill everyone on that ship was stop by you and my love for you.""I knew my plan was destroyed,because I fell in love with a woman who was not my wife."

Uhura gasped"your wife?"

"Melanie is my wife nyota."

"You lied to me!""you said you never slept with that woman you didn't know who she was!"tears streamed down her face "why khan."she tried to walk away but khan grabbed her waist and kissed her placing her on the countertop uhura deepened the kiss grabbing khans hair. He moved to remove her night gown..

.


	4. Only Reason

She slapped his face moving his hands away from her. she got off the countertop and went into the bedroom khan followed they were in the same bed but distant. Uhura spoke

"What's her last name khan? She said weakly

"I don't think we should discuss this right know."khan whispered

"Khan please,if you've ever loved me tell me her name?"she turned over almost weeping.

"Her name is Melanie singh."he said a tear rolling down his face.

uhura quickly got out of the bed running to the bathroom where she threw up once more.

Khan followed quickly after her going over to be assistance to her

"Don't touch me!"she got up going to sink where she suddenly fainted falling to the floor.

khan grabbed her alarmed

"Nyota!"he cried

She was still breathing he rushed to call sick bay

"This is the captain I need medical help right now!"he yelled

AT 0400

"Captain."the doctor said

"How is she?"khan asked concerned

"She'll be fine,but she doesn't need to be stressed with carrying the baby."he stated

Khans mouth gaped open

"A baby?,you mean she's pregnant?" he asked

"Yes,captain."he smiled and walked away

Khan entered in the room where Uhura was she sat up staring out the window.

"Congratuations,khan I gave you what you wanted i'm pregnant."she smirked

"I know Nyota."he said

"I wanted to be happy when this happen,but I am so far from it."she said coldly

"Nyota I have not told you everything so please let me explain."he asked almost begging

Uhura nodded biting her lip in anticipation

" Melanie and I married because she is like me when I lost my crew she and i were the ones chosen by the admiral he treated me like a child as if I would need company or a playmate as he called it." "We were married for those reasons only I never loved her despite what you heard, I have to stay in her good graces so I faked loving her and brought her along with me.""Nyota when I said I never touched her I was being 100 percent honest but I lied about knowing her because I knew it would hurt you."khan sighed and looked at uhura for some type of reaction. She was staring deep into his eyes she knew when he lied and when he was telling the truth,this time he was telling the truth.

"Khan,I believe you." she said she motioned for him to come and hold her.

he held her as she cried he whispered "I love you."

She whispered back "I love you too."


	5. All of me

I** do not own star trek into darkness or star trek i do not own the song by john legend i am sorry for the delay i have been studying but i hope you enjoy this new** **chapter.;)**

Uhura was released from medical bay and sat in her and Hans quarters,getting dressed when she heard khan on the balcony

Singing her favorite song.

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all, all of me

And you give me all, all of you, oh

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Uhura smiled and went behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and sang with him.

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all, all of you,

He turned facing her smiling "how did I get so lucky to find you in all of this darkness in all of these stars?"khan stared into her eyes as they began to form pools of tears.

Uhura sighed "I could ask you the same thing."she smiled

Khan smiled and wiped away a tear. he pulled her in passionately kissing her uhura broke the kiss leading him back in where they became one in the satin sheets covering the bed.

Uhura rested on khans chest feeling his breathing and listening to his heart beat.

"Khan?"uhura asked

"Yes?"khan answered sleepily

"What do you think the baby's going to be?"she said

"Umm..I hope a girl that is as beautiful and strong as her mother."

Uhura smiled "a girl would be nice,but a boy would be a blessing as well."khan smiled

"Nyota,have you ever hated the thought of carrying my child?"khan asked a little afraid of the answer. Uhura sat up unbelieving of the question "khan I am so in love with you when I try to hate you I cant,and I would never hate a child made from you and myself to have both of our heartbeats in one small person is like a dream come true."she smiled and moved so that she was now on top of him."to answer your question I have never hated the thought or action of carrying your..our child"she kissed him and once again they entered into another session of blissful love making.

At 1300 hours

khan and uhura both got dressed in uniform uhura wanted to return to her duties even though khan didn't agree because he didn't want the stress to effect the baby he went along to avoid an argument.

"Ready captain!"uhura joked placing her long hair into a pony tail

Khan smiled wrapping his arms around her hips and kissing her.

"Don't start something you can't finish khan."uhura said pulling away from the kiss

"Well we have 10 minutes until we have to go."khan said with a quirked eyebrow

"Oh so you think you could satisfy a woman in 10 minutes?"she asked smirking

"No I only need 5."khan said joking

Uhura laughed "Haha Haha you are dreaming if your talk I about this woman!"she said kissing his cheek and walking to the door

Khan became insecure for a moment "so your saying that I could not accomplish this task?"he questioned half joking

" Of course not baby,you are an amazing lover."she said wrapping her arms around his waist and kiss his cheek.

Khan smirked

"Come on we don't wanna be late captain!"uhura said giggling

Khan and uhura stepped out of the doors of the lift and saw complete chaos khan whistled to get the workers attention

"Captain."everyone said in unison uhura smiled at how cocky he could get at times.

She went over to her station to relieve the cadet working there

" you have a message I could not translate the message because it was high level Vulcan." The cadet said

"Thank you cadet you are relieved of your duties."uhura said

she sighed and swallowed hard before taking her seat

She entered her password and began working ignoring the message.

At 1900 Hours

Uhura was relieved of her shift but khan had some more work to do so she headed back to their quarters. She had a long day so she decided to take a shower and relax.

After her showed she put on her pink night gown and let her hair hang down. She was still a little bothered by the message so she made herself tea so that she could distract herself.

She sat at the table and read over some love story khan told her about. She read until she was ready to go to bed khan should be in at any minute. She laid on the soft bed but couldn't get to sleep,so she got up and grabbed her Padd and finally checked the message. The message read

"I don't know if you will get this Nyota where ever you may be,I never told you this but I love you and now you're gone I am angry with my self that I didn't try to fight for us. You must understand that me pushing you out was me not wanting to be hurt again like the day I lost my mother.I wanted to let you know that Dr McCoy, kirk ,checkov sulu,Scotty and myself have landed on new Vulcan where we are safe.

Nyota I've never stop loving you I never can stop thinking about you. Forgive me and I will not rest until your back in my arms.

Live long and prosper

Spock

uhura broke down into tears throwing her padd on the floor.

"Why Spock,why now?"uhura whispered suddenly she heard khan entering the room she grabbed her padd and placed on the table wiping her tears and trying to compose herself. Khan walked in and notice uhura wiping her face.

"Nyota is everything okay?"khan asked

"I'm fine its just the hormones making react so Much about the story."she said lying but smiling

"How about we get some sleep."she said tired

"Okay."khan said a little concerned about her.


	6. Changed

**New chapter but short hope you enjoy:) by the way the secret affair book is made up not real! :) I don't own star trek or anything else!**

Uhura woke up the next day feeling depressed. Why would Spock put her in this situation?why now does he say he loves her?

"No,uhura he's not worth leaving khan."uhura whispered

"Good morning my love!"khan came in with two staff members pushing breakfast carts.

"Khan you didn't have to did that."uhura said kissing his cheek

"I wanted to make sure you two were happy."he said rubbing her stomach

"Now,let's eat!"khan said

after eating uhura went to go change into a simple white dress and tied her hair.

"Not going into work today ?" Khan joked

"No,I hope my boss won't be to mad at me."she smiled wrapping her arms around his torso

" I don't know...maybe I have a solution for your absence when i return."khan winked at her

"Okay, captain."she joked walking over to grab her padd and her purse

"What are you doing for the day sweetheart?"khan asked wondering

"Shopping online hanging out with the girls,I just need to relax."she said sighing

"Nyota,don't worry everything is going to be fine."khan said pulling her on to his lap

"You're right I shouldn't stress."uhura said kissing him

"Mmm..I have to go baby"khan moaned

uhura got off his lap and kissed his cheek as he left.

"I love you,Nyota."khan said

I love you too."she said

After khan left uhura grabbed her padd and pulled up Spock's letter.

she wanted to delete but couldn't bring herself to do it. She grabbed her purse and went to the ships library.

"Maybe a book would take my mind off of this."she said to herself

She picked up a book called "secret affair"

The back read "a student falls in love with her professed she thinks that the love isn't going to be returned,is she right or wrong?"

"Wow"is all uhura could say she sat down at a near table when she noticed,a female cadet and commander Travis. The two were quite friendly and he appeared to be helping her with her Klingon.

Five years ago...

Cadet Uhura and professor spock where at the starfleet academy library at 1500 hours.

"So, Vulcan is a hidden love language?"uhura asked quirking her eyebrow.

"It would appear so cadet uhura,but this is not the highest level of Vulcan." he said moving closer to her

Uhura lost herself in his eyes,Spock turned away and left his seat and stood by the window.

"Cadet uhura we have to be carful we must stay professional."Spock said

"Spock, I know about policy and i know you are by the book,but.." Spock kissed her.

"I'm sorry, i let my emotions get the best of me, i have to go."Spock left

"Spock, wait.."uhura called for him

Uhura shook her head as a lump appeared in her throat,she got up returned the book to the shelf ,and went back to her quarters.

She enter the room and fell to the floor "how could you do this tho me Spock!"uhura said through her tears

Two years ago..

"Good morning Spock!"uhura said sleepily

" How did you sleep nyota?"Spock asked pulling her on to him

"Great,I always have better sleep when im with you."she smiled and kissed him

"I wished we could stay like this forever."she said rubbing his chest

"As do I,nyota!"spock whispered

The present.

uhura got off the floor and went to take a bath.

she got undressed and got into the warm bath Water. She thought about how Spock would have a staff member run hot water for a bath, and place rose petals on the floor for her after work.

"Why did it all change Spock?"uhura whispered.


End file.
